bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenaka Kenichi
'Tenaka Kenichi' "It's often best not to know what stares at you from the abyss. You'll stay sane that way." - Kenichi Kenichi Tenaka is currently the 10th Seat of the 8th Division, where he fills many different rolls. First he is an infiltration specialist, literally a man of a thousand faces and names. In addition to this, he acts as the 8th Division's combat medic, ensuring his fellow officers and non-seated personnel make it back alive. Finally he is the assistant/bodygaurd for Sakura Ryuunami, the 3rd seat of his division. Thus he can show up basically anywhere from the Human World to Seretei.He portrays a formal demeanor to those he doesn't know, especially when on duty, though he has been known to relax a bit with his friends. His sense of honor and protectiveness often pushes him in ways he and others can only seldom foretell, making him a good friend and a dangerous enemy. 'Appearance' One of the first things people know about Kenichi is that he's a man of many faces. Of course, most of those faces are various gigai he uses in his infiltration duties, but each one is different in many ways. But regardless of what changes about his appearance from gigai to gigai, one thing always remains the same: his eyes. His eyes are light blue, like the sky, and appear to swirl around the pupils like a vortex. No one knows why his eyes are the color they are, as otherwise he has, at least in his shinigami form, very stereotypical Japanese facial features. His face is a triangular shape, but thin even at the top. His hair is normally cut short, just under his ears in length, and black. He does sport a light tan, which causes his scar to be even more pronounced in the few guises that show it. The scar, a leftover from the Quincy invasion into Soul Society, is long and thick, running from his left ear lobe to his chin. It twists his mouth slightly, making broad facial expressions all but impossible for him. Even his gigai do not smile or frown (or contort in any other way) broadly. Some say its his second tell in his disquises. The rest of his body is lean and athletic, almost wiry in appearance. He stands just a shade taller than the average Japanese male from his time period at approximately 5'6. His muscles, while well defined, do not bulge like a body builder's. Instead they seem to flow, much like the way he moves, from one to the other. His bone structure is obviously light weight, but seems to hold a strength that belies its appearance. In fact, more than one person has described the real Kenichi to have "a dancer's build," something that he encourages by the way he moves. Kenichi's body is capable of bending, turning, twisting, and moving in ways that leave most people in awe. In fact for stretching exercises it's not uncommon for him to wind up on one hand in something resembling a pretzel shape. This, combined with his speed and hand-eye coordination, make most people think he glides instead of walks. Clothing wise Kenichi tends to suit his clothing to the job he's performing. His shinigami clothing is pretty much standard for the Gotei 13, right down to the tobi and straw sandles. The only concession he makes to his individuality is that he wears his Zanpakuto on his back instead at his hip. The reason for this, he often explains, is because his Zanpakuto is slightly longer than normal, thus requiring a different draw if he wants to keep up. The scabbard for the Zanpakuto is a simple cloth-covered wooden affair with a single strap that extends across his chest and to his hip. The cloth is a blue color that is just a couple shades darker than his eyes, and a couple of shades lighter than the blue the cross-strap is died. Of course these are not visible when Kenichi is in gigai, instead his Zanpakuto and sheath are hidden, just like any other Shinigami's. Kenichi does have one gigai he uses more than any others, one that is made to be his "human" side. This gigai is the one he uses when he doesn't mind being identified as a shinigami, so it is very close to his actual form. In fact, the only differences between the two forms is that the scar is missing on the gigai and that he wears normal clothing with the gigai. In this gigai, he favors a denim "rocker" look. He normally wears either stone-washed or denim blue jeans, a contrasting jacket, and some kind of t-shirt advertising one music group or another, mostly Western Rock. For footwear it is always black combat boots laced all the way up with the jeans tucked in. Sometimes, depending on his mood, ear and eyebrow-rings, along with finger-less black gloves, complete the outfit. In this persona, he's known as a fashion designer, with an energetic and outgoing demeanor, more prone to smiles than frowns. 'Personality' As much as Kenichi himself likes to profess he's a simple individual, he really isn't. Discounting all of his "undercover" personas, he still has many facets of his real personality that most people would not catch at first, if at all. There are in fact many layers to this man, each designed to hide the layer underneath from the rest of the world. The key to each layer is earning his trust, something that is hard to do beyond a "comrade" layer. In fact, it is so hard to earn his trust beyond that first layer that only a handful have done it, and they don't even know who they are, for the most part. The first and outermost layer of Kenichi's real personality, the one all his co-workers and casual friends see, is an somewhat formal individual. Most people's first impression of this layer is that he is a nice enough individual who seems to care for others, and tries to be a warm person, but is out of practice. Left to his own devices he would call everyone by their last name, with the appropriate honorific. In fact, unless told otherwise, this is what he does. He is a protector by nature, and very driven. He enjoys dancing, fashion design, and training, and spending time with his closest friends and loved ones. In battle though, he can be ruthless and slightly sadistic, which partly extends from the influence of is Zanapakuto. He's not a person to offend, or to take lightly in a battle. As he's warned more than one Arracnar, "Do not underestimate me, you do so at your own peril." Now being a Captain, he has a little wiggle room in his orders, but at the same time he knows where his duties lie, and performs them to the best of his abilities. For above all else, he is a man of honor. This code he lives by, regardless of any other feelings. The next layer underneath shows a haunted man. This he hides most of the time with the first layer, though anyone who really takes time to watch him will see his mask drop briefly when he is either alone or he thinks there's only people around he trusts. His history in life, and the whole in his memory of his death, has left dark stains on his soul, which appear here in this layer. They also manifest in occasional nightmares, which often sends him into a temporary mood of depression. When the dreams reach their worst, at about once every 3 months, he'll escape into a bottle of sake for a night, though he's such a light weight that it normally takes only half a bottle. He's a mellow drunk though, preferring to sit somewhere by himself. Recently this layer has been opened up and exposed to the light of day with his Bankai trials. The scars from this layer are closer to the surface, but they're finally healing. Finally, this layer and the last are slowly integrating as the personal barriers between the two are being broken down. The next layer beyond that is where Kenichi's true heart resides. Deep in the bottom of his personality he is a person that wants to be acknowledged for who he really is, and what he can do. This layer wants not only the professional recognition the first layer shows, but personal contact as well. In fact, half of Kenichi's sexual and interpersonal facets are to be found in this layer, but are slowly becoming intergrated with the other two. At the same time, those facets want to get out the most, often leaving him looking like a clueless man in social situations, much of the consternation of those souls attracted to him. Also trapt in this layer is all the bitterness and rage that stem from his rather dark past. These feelings also have been exposed by his Bankai trials, forcing him to take time to finally heal fully. Thus he tends to be a somewhat patient man, but one more than willing to stand up in a fight. Most people say he's a pretty good guy, just pretty cautious about his true feelings in public. But beware his temper, and do not expect mercy if he deems you an enemy. 'History' Human World, Death, and Rebirth Tenaka Kenichi was born just north of Tokyo, Japan about 125 years ago. Born of a well-to-do minor noble family, he was actually the third of five sons, the fourth child born over all. He loved his family, especially his older sister, the actual third born child Suzuka. As they were only a year apart much of their childhood was spent playing with one another, at least until Kenichi turned 15. That was when his world as he knew it fell apart. His mother was injured in a criminal raid while his father was crippled. The local magistrate blamed his father for not stoping the raiders, which had gone on to sack the town, and decided to fine the family half of its worth. Suddenly the family could no longer support the seven children, even with the eldest two sons helping out. Suzuka was soon betrothed to a charming man from Tokyo, a man highly placed in the country's government. Everyone thought it was a good match, even Suzuka herself, but in the end it turned out to be the family's ruin. Suzuka's new husband was harsh, but not abusive. Unfortunately it was that harshness that saw his family attacked at Suzuka's wedding, by his soon-to-be brother-in-law's enemies. They killed his wife in front of him, causing Kenichi to fly into a rage that nearly wiped out every person there, including his sister but not her husband. It was Suzuka's final pleas that caused him to come to his senses long enough for his brother-in-law to kill him just as his sister died. Kenichi had not until recently remembered his actual death, save for two pairs of eyes. One belonged to his sister, who's silent prayers for him seemed to watch over him from afar, and another set of eyes that watched him from the darkness, and tried to pull him into it. The second set of eyes promised him pain and suffering, both of his own and his enemies. But it was his sister's sorrow-filled eyes that held him back. Next thing he knew he woke up in Rukongai, clutching a staff as if his life depended on it. He spent the next 25 to 30 years of his life practicing with his staff and aiding the victims of some other worse-off areas. With every enemy he defeated, he felt a little more... whole. Eventually he started to getting hungry, and those around him started to take notice. He obtained a pair of lovers, a male and female shinigami, who started grooming him for entrance into the Academy. Unfortunately, before any plans could be finalized, the Quincy/Bount attack occurred. Kenichi found himself once again facing an enemy he could not over-come, even with the training he undertaken both on his own and with his lovers. Even though he fought his hardest, eventually the long-distance abilities of the quincy soon threatened to over-power them all. Having witnessed the deaths of his lovers, and the deaths of the children they were gaurding, he alone was left alive to be tortured, presumably to death. But before they could kill him something odd happened. The very air around him grew more dense, and seemed almost to move. His vision started to darken, and he thought he was dying. Once again he saw his sister's eyes, and felt the other set. But before anything could happen, a squad Shinigami came in and rescued him. Kenichi never got their names, nor did he see any faces, but once again he felt he was saved by his sister's eyes, especially when by the time the Shinigami got him to the healing area, most of the most dire wounds were mysteriously healed. After the attack he spent a lot of time helping the people of Rukongai rebuild their lives. He helped rebuild houses, he protected children from the predators that threatened to over-run the town in the days that followed, and generally tried to make his sister proud. He evne started to undertake a search for his sister, though why he never knew. Then, one day a Shinigami came for him, telling him he could do so much more in their ranks. After a couple of days of soul searching, he journeyed to Seretei and managed to pass the entrance exams. Thus every day as he puts on his uniform he looks up to the sky, silently affirming that he'll do his sister proud, no matter what. Shinigami Academy and the Hueco Mundo Arc Kenichi came into the academy shortly before the majority of the Gotei 13 ventured into Hueco Mundo. There he met a man who would become the first friend he had in a long time: Kiroth Heironeous. As they took classes together they started to excel in the Shinigami arts, enough so to be trusted on a team to defend the Gates of Seretei when the majority of the Divisions had become trapped in Hueco Mundo. Kenichi himself spent many hours on patrol and gate duty, quickly becoming noticeable by the fully fledged Shinigami present. Indeed, Kenichi even performed a couple of rounds of guard duty alongside the Arrancar that had been drafted into Seretei's defense. It was here where Kenichi's adaptability soon became evident. Even as nervous and routinely formal as Kenichi was, he still managed to work somewhat normally alongside the Espada. This instance would soon come back to determine Kenichi's future. For soon the battles in Hueco Mundo were over, and Captain Kuchiki managed to open a portal for everyone to come home. A few days later Kenichi was approached by a member of the 8th Division, and offered a chance to gain a position in the infiltration unit. While some were dubious that Kenichi would be any good, thanks to his rather formal nature, he went on to prove that yes, he can act differently, even going so far as to show a persona who's demeanor was completely opposite of his own. This was enough to get Kenichi brought into the 8th Division as one of their new 20th seats. With a heavy heart and no small amount of ribbing toward Kiroth, he moved out of the Academy and into the 8th Division Barracks. Eighth Division and the Doom Wing Arc Kenichi was in store for a very large culture shock when entered the 8th Division Barracks. People here were informal, relaxed, but very strong and capable. He spent the first couple of days after he met the 8th's Captain walking around in somewhat of a daze. This came to a head when he was first introduced to Sakura Ryuunami. Here was an American woman who utilized water to ways he had only so far dreamt of, but yet her demeanor was so wild and carefree (at least compared to his own) that he couldn't help but to take notice. Soon he developed a teacher/student relationship with the then 5th seat, and undertook to watch not only how she did things, but her back as well. Despite rumors to the contrary, there were no romantic interests at all between the two. Instead Kenichi felt more like a student of hers than anything else. That, coupled with the fact that Sakura was pregnant, drove Kenichi to appoint himself as her bodyguard for the duration of her pregnancy. That is not to say Kenichi was around the 5th seat all the time. Indeed, soon after he officially joined the Division he started to work on personas for the human world. Soon he found his favorite in one of his guilty pastimes of his human life: the fashion designer. It didn't take long before a major personal find (in the form of a reproduction of Ryoko's wedding kimono) cemented this particular alias as his main look for the human world. Kenichi has continued to use this particular face whenever he's in need of a recognizable cover. It wasn't long after this that the Doom Wing arrived on the scene, threatening the Shinigami with complete annihilation if they did not surrender. This cause a frenzy of activity throughout the Shinigami, no where more so than in the 8th Division as the others looked to them to find out information about this new threat. This caused everyone to become more stressed, until finally Azgul threatened the children of Sakura Ryuunami. Kenichi, having just left the Shinigami hospital after loosing a fight, walked in and managed to get his mentor to calm down enough to think rationally. It's unknown wether it was as a response to helping her calm herself or if it was something else, but she quickly appointed him as her assistant and escort/bodyguard when her lover, Kaido, was not around. Kenichi accepted this, and threw himself into it, only this time an announcement from Sakura saved them both from more embarrassing rumors. Eventually, after the Gotai 13 wound up being partially exposed to the human world, The Shinigami and other allies, both temporary and permanent, invaded the Demon's stronghold: The Black Castle. Kenichi volunteered as one of the forces to invade the castle, and managed to strike the final blows that took down their half of the entrance doors. What happened next Kenichi would only describe as a virtual hell. A week and a half of running battles and puzzles that would stump anyone. Finally the groups made it to the throne room of Azgul, where they were split one last time. Kenichi decided to remain outside of the throne room to deal with a pair of Succubi. During this fight, Kenichi took grave damaged that destroyed half of his left foot. Unfortunately the foot could not be saved, and Kenichi now wears a prosthetic left foot. The foot does little to truly impede his movements, though now he walks with a cane and a permanent limp. More History coming. 'Zanpakuto' Recently Kenichi had undergone Bankai training, and thus has unlocked the his weapon's most devistating aspect. His shikai has two forms, one a sword and the other a whip, which allows him a much greater flexibility in his style of fighting. Unfortunately it makes it twice as hard to master his weapon, as he has twice as much to do. His Bankai, introduces another couple of levels of complexity, making a truly powerful but difficult weapon. All three of these forms, as well as what his sword looks like in its sealed state can be found below. Also below is a description of his Zanpakuto's spirit. Zanpakuto Spirit In Kenichi's inner world, like any other shinigami's inner world, his zanpakuto's spirit resides. Kenichi often has a hard time describing what the man there looks like, often falling back on the phrase "dangerously beautiful." This is because Sora no Kamikaze takes the form of half-tenshi (half angel)/half demon. The man stands about half a foot taller than Kenichi with long, light brown hair that is often braided. The man's eyes are a pale blue color, about the shade of the lightest blue in Kenichi's own eyes, save for they're slitted like a cat's. Sora's skin is pale and smooth, with no blemishes or scars. He has a look of classic beauty, but that is often thrown off by the spirit's rather eerie grin, often reminding Kenichi of a malevolent Kitsune. But at the same time, the spirit actually likes Kenichi, so there's little conflict there. Sora's body is rather a lot like Kenichi's without the scars and blemishes that time has inflicted upon him. It appears to be very agile and fast, even before taking into account both sets of wings. Sora, being a half tenshi/half demon has to pair of wings. The upper pair are rather beautiful specimens of angelic wings, down to their crisp, white feathers; Sora's second pair of wings are black and leathery, with miniature claws at the closest wing joints. When he wants to, he can fold these against his body, clasping the wings together right around the waist. Otherwise he wears a standard mail kimono, though it has miniature swords located throughout the dark blue garment. Completing the ensemble are six barbed whips of varying types, all wound about his body and even on his neck. They are tight fitting, though the barbs do not puncture his frame at all. Outer Description: Sealed Form Sora no Kamikaze's sealed from represents a large 29" katana. It is slightly curved on its dull side, the blade ending in a sharp tip. The guard is circular in nature, with the imprint of clouds on it. The hilt is a standard katana grip with light blue cloth on the inside. There's a tassel on the hilt, ending in two miniature bells. The sheath is of a standard leather design save it is made to be slung over the shoulder, The strap for the sheath is a dark blue version of the strap shown on Ichigo's mounting. Outer Description: Shikai Sora no Kamikaze's Shikai form is a long, darkly colored straight blade capable of dividing up into several sections strung together. Each section has a pointed end, three inches of blade, and a barbed, bladed shape at the opposite end. They are connected by reiatsu-enhanced mono-filament wire that is near indestructible. The sword can be used in its joined form, or split up and used much like a whip. The guard is circular and black, but flat. The pummel is wrapped in light blue colored cloth and a string of dark black metal. The joined together blade is about 54" long, and the whip version is about 12 feet long. It can freely alternate between the two upon Kenichi's barest mental command, allowing him some control of how it moves. Outer Description: Bankai Kenichi's Bankai: Jigoku no Tachiagari Tenshi - Sora No Kamikaze is truly a terrifying sight to behold. Kenichi is no longer holding a sword or sword whip. Instead, the weapon has dissolved and reformed into two connected parts: The first is a medium-length (about 18 inches long) gauntlet blade firmly attached to each hand. These blades, unlike Sora's Shikai, are fixed and do not become whips. Instead from the back of these gauntlets a web of blunted barbed whips follow the same path of the chording of Kenichi's SM form, finally spreading out of each shoulder joint before seemingly disappearing into air. In reality, this is where the second part of the Bankai weapon begins. All around the terrain constantly flowing lashes of sword whips swing in the air, attacking any enemy within their area upon Kenichi's thought directions. These "whips" are huge and varied. Each "barb," regardless of the form it takes, is one and a half times the size of a human hand. The "whips" range in shape from a larger version of Kenichi's Shikai (barbed sword fragments connected by reiatsu-enhanced monofiliment wire) to high-speed, spinning, triskele-shaped "disks" connected by razor-sharp, reiatsu enhanced, chain links the size of Kenichi's pinky finger. All totaled there are six of these "whips," with a range of about one and a half city blocks. Their movements and their varying "placement" make it hard to tell exactly how many there are, however, which only works to add to Kenichi's advantage. To the opponent, and anyone looking on, the entire field seems to be filled with these blades, thereby keeping pressure on Kenichi's opponents. It is difficult to track so many objects all at once, after all. Finally, each blade and barb of this weapon is augmented by wind currents rubbing together so fast that it not only increases the sharpness of the weapon, but also electrically charges it. This charge is fairly powerful, and can easily do damage to Kenichi's opponents. Kenichi's Abilities ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unique Powers Kaze no Katinguejji Rank: Standard Type: Attack Description: Translates Wind's Cutting Edge, this attack produces a crescent-shaped "blade" of wind so sharp it could cut through almost any normal substance: wood, stone, steel, etc. which is then shot at Kenichi's opponent. The "blade" is as wide from tip to tip as Kenichi's sword (54 inches) with the sharp edge the leading edge. It takes the form of a hazy, bluish arch with a very sharp leading edge. The edge is as sharp as it is due to the same principle of wind edges in Naruto, where the two layers of wind "grind" against each other producing an edge even keener than a Zanpakuto or razor. Kamikaze no Go Tsu Pasu Rank: Medium Type: Attack Description: Translated to Five Paths of the Divine Wind. Stronger version of Kaze No Kattinguejji. This attack produces multiple "blades" of wind honed to an even sharper edge than the standard power. These blades are shot out of the whip form of Sora no Kamikaze and can strike either a single opponent or multiple opponents. He has some basic control of how these blades move, allowing them to turn to hit a partially covered opponents. Note-This can be an AoE attack up to five total opponents as indicated by the name. Tsunami no Yosai Rank: Medium Type: Defense Description: This power produces a thick, almost physically tangible barrier of air about an inch and a quarter from Kenichi's body. Between this barrier and Kenichi's physical body is about half an inch of vacuum to ward off fire attacks to keep him from being burnt. Any physical object - i.e: body parts, weapons, etc. are diverted away from Kenichi's body, while energy and spirit attacks are greatly slowed by the combination of extremely dense air pressure and vacuum. Beyond the vacuum barrier is normal air filtered from a point at the small of his back, to slow down/prevent airborne poisons. The barrier can be over-come, much like any other physical type of armor but, like its more solid counterparts, it is very difficult to do so. Sakura no Burizu Rank: Medium Type: Healing Skill Description: Shikai skill, but also usable in bankai. Sakura no Burizu translates to "Breeze of the Cherry Blossom"; By tapping into the angelic side of Sora no Kamikaze, Kenichi's zanpakuto allows him healing powers. From out of the blade comes forth a warm breeze that smells of cherry blossoms. This wind heals those it reaches of their injuries. Tsuingeirudoragonzu Rank: High Type: Attack Description: Ultimate power of Kenichi's Shikai, this utilizes the sword's "whip form" to produce a vortex within a vortex. Kenichi rapidly starts to twirl the sword outward in a horizontal direction. The rapid rotation produces a large vortex of wind twice the size of a man at its largest point, combined with a twisting hand sized vortex within it. These vortexes spin in opposite directions, causing great damage as the alternating currents and air pressures tear into those souls unfortunate enough to be caught within it. Roku Sutoumukatta Rank: High Type: Attack Description: BANKAI ONLY. Translated to Six Storm Cutters. Bankai version of Kamikaze no Go Tsu Pasu, this attack produces 6 "blades" similar to the afformentioned shikai power. However, besides the increase in the number of blades, there are two distinct differences between the two powers. The first difference is that each of the blades contain both the wind and the lightning elements, causing the edges to be even sharper than the Shikai can be. The second is that Kenichi has now full control of the blades paths, allowing any number of direction changes to reach their target. This produces a more powerful, more accurate, and more deadly set of blades than its predecessor. The attacks come from the surrounding whips as they pulse upon command. Other Rare or invented Skills Flash Thrust: A simple maneuver, where the user uses the principles of Flash Step to either close the distance, or reposition, in such a manner as to end the flash step as the sword is thrust into the opponent. This adds the speed accumulated from the flash step with the force of the thrust, allowing for more damage and deeper penetration when compared to the standard thrusting manuever. Barbed Strike: This skill represents Sora's whip form utilized to its true potential. Each "plate" of metal of Kenichi's Shikai whip form resembles a three-inch long barbed arrow-head. Utilizing different strike angles of these plates, this attack signifies not only an increase in skill and accuracy, but the effect that the barbs have in tearing chunks out of the targets body as the edges cut along behind. This causes greater damage than a smoother edged blade would produce. Barbed Entangle: Kenichi uses Sora no Kamikaze's whip-like features, its bladed sections connected by reiatsu-enhanced monofilament wire, to wind around and hold a target. Kenichi lashes out with the connected bladed sections in such a way to cause the monafilament wire to wrap itself around an opponent's body, effectively stopping them from doing anything as their body parts are ensnared by the wire. The bladed sections cut into the opponent as the wire entangles the opponent. The result of this attack is an attempt to cut the opponent with Sora no Kamikaze's blades while simultaneously immobilizing the opponent with the monofilament wire. Reiatsu Healing: Kenichi for some reason has the ability to heal others, and thus is considered a Combat Medic attached to 8th Division. Arashi Kougeki This method of combat deals with speed more than anything else. Incorporating extreme amounts of personal speed and dexterity (at least 15 in each) with speed increasing skills (shunpo or Flash step), along with constant conditioning and reiatsu use to augment body speed, strength, and toughness, it produces a technique in one way somewhat similar to Shunko but with different aims. The ultimate aim of this technique is to require very little movement to produce devastating results. Defenses are either subtle or confusing to the senses, attacks often appear as if the user hasn't moved at all, even though he's just run his opponent through with a sword, or crushed his opponent's head in. But that doesn't mean the practitioner of this style is unable to move in combat. No. Instead that means when he /does/ move more than an inch, the attack will be very devastating indeed. Focused Shunpo: This skill is the basic building Block that the fighting style is based upon. his skill allows the user to focus hoho speed skills - Flash Step/Shunpo and its related skills in its tree, into specific parts of the body while the rest remains at normal speeds. Examples would be an arm for speedy cuts, legs for speedy kicks, the main body for twisting quickly, etc. Quite literally this focuses reiatsu into the affected body part to utilize speed skills to move that body part. This does put a strain on the body if used continuously, however, so caution must be used when using skills based upon this. Side Step Strike: (hoho/Zanjutsu) COUNTER MOVE ONLY. With this move a person flash steps agilely to the side in one short-burst, and thus out of line from an incoming close-ranged attack, and as the attacker comes forward, the person performing this maneuver moves in another short-burst and performs a flash strike toward the attacker. This attack utilizes the principles of both flash step and focused shunpo and requires both as prerequisites to this attack. Note: Only Koshunpo or Sukoshi Shunpo and Focused Shunpo are prerequisites. Break Attack: '(''hoho/hakuda) This attack uses the ability of Focused Shunpo to channel the principles of Flash Step into certain areas of the body over others. In this case, by using either the standard or the medium versions of Flash Step or Shunpo, the practitioner of Arashi Kougeki puts more of the speed into the attacking appendage than anywhere else, with the express purpose of producing enough acceleration in that part of the body to generate enough force to break bones, often in compound fractures. This can cause excrutiating pain and a reduction in fighting force even if it only causes a simple or hairline fracture. While higher levels of hardening can reduce or prevent the damage, this skill is meant to subdue someone rather painfully. This skill can be used by focusing the speed in either feet or arms. If used to accelerate the feet (say for a kick), very little of the additional speed from the shunpo would be focused in the arms. If in the arms, the practitioner moves slower but hits harder than otherwise normal. PREREQUISITES: Focused Shunpo, must learn from Kenichi. '''Blurred Slash: (hoho/Zanjutsu) Based upon the principles of the flash strike, this attack can be considered the "bread and butter" of the Arashi Kougeki style of armed combat. In this maneuver, the practitioner of the art triggers a "flash step" of sorts but only in one part of the body, his arms. Thus the entire energy of the speed boost is focused into that one part of the body, causing it to blur as it slashes out. The rest of the body only moves what little is needed to support the slash, and quickly comes back into whatever position the practitioner was in. Never the less to say, the maneuver is very fast, very accurate, and hits like a ton of bricks, all from having all of the momentum of the attack focused in the small area. PREREQUISITES: Flash Strike, Focused Shunpo NOTE: In addition to the prereqs for this skill, due to the sheer effort and use of focused shunpo, there is an HP Cost to this attack after the second use. Please use +rpwound and wound yourself 60hp. Other Standard skills related to this style: *Flash Strike *Flash Thrust *Parry (D) *Reflexes (D) *Shun Strike *Sukoshi Shunpo (D) *Weapon Block ii (D) Category:Character Page Category:Gotei 13